


A Disgrace to the Name of Wizard

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All hail Lucius Malfoy the drama queen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur is a prisoner, Arthur learns to swear, Arthur likes it, Arthur loves it, Arthur's first time with a man, Begging, Believe me I tried, Bellatrix is in a mood, Blow Jobs, Can't be stopped, Cheating, Death Eaters, Dolohov gets a mention, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Licking, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius does what he wants, Lucius is a drama queen, Lucius is the worst prison guard ever, Lucius likes it when you scream, Lucius's luscious lips, M/M, Male Slash, May Eye Moody is kind of a bossy grump, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moony and Padfoot play hero, Original Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Staged Jailbreak, Torture, cruciatus curse use, horny lucius, lots of begging, naked Arthur, public drama, transfiguring objects into beds because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Arthur Weasley was captured by Death Eaters in 1981, he was prepared for torture... What he wasn't prepared for was Lucius Malfoy making him beg and not for mercy. What started out as the worst day of Arthur's life may just be the best thing to ever happen to him...
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley
Comments: 35
Kudos: 55
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	1. Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling from who's magical world I continue to draw inspiration. 
> 
> Thanks also to Hermione's Nook for running the fest this fic was written for. It's been a blast! xxx
> 
> And the biggest thanks of all to my wonderful friend and beta for this fic Gcgraywriter 💜💜💜

_ 11 _ _ th _ _ of August 1981 _

Wakefulness came reluctantly to Arthur Weasley. There was a ringing in his head, a migraine throbbing at his temples. He groaned and opened his eyes.  _ Nothing.  _ Everything was black behind the coarse blindfold tied tightly over his eyes. Arthur moved his head, first to one side then the other, straining to hear a sound, voices, footsteps, anything. _ Nothing.  _ He struggled uselessly against the ropes that bound his arms tightly to the chair. His feet seemed to be free, but a lot of good that did him when he couldn’t see or move. He may as well admit the reality of the situation. He couldn’t do anything.  _ Nothing.  _ He was trapped.

These people, whoever they were, had taken his wand when they’d set upon him unawares on the street outside the Ministry of Magic. Arthur hadn’t seen their faces, just their black robes and masks. But he’d heard the rumours. He knew who they must be…  _ Death Eaters.  _ What they wanted him for, he couldn’t imagine. He was a low-level Ministry employee, a father with six children, well maybe  _ seven  _ by now. That was what had gotten him into trouble, he supposed. His wife had sent him a Patronus message to say she was in labour, and Arthur had hurried out of the office as quickly as he could…and been set upon by these masked individuals.

But he wasn’t one of them, not one of Dumbledore’s Order initiates. Molly’s brothers were though. Gideon and Fabian. Yes, that must be it. The Prewetts and the Weasleys all shared the same flaming red hair… Maybe they thought he was one of Molly’s brothers. Well, he’d just clarify the mix-up, explain that it was a simple misunderstanding and they’d let him go… right?

A door was flung open and banged off the wall somewhere to Arthur’s right. He flinched and ducked his head, anticipating a blow that didn’t come.

“He—Hello? Who’s there?” Arthur called in a frightened, quivery voice. He hated the way it made him sound. He wanted to be confident and brave.

Arthur winced and cried out when someone slapped him viciously across the face.

“What do you  _ want?”  _ Arthur asked, as his cheek throbbed painfully.

Seconds later, he was hit again, this time a punch to the stomach that had Arthur bent over double, wheezing.

“Prisoners…Don’t…Speak…Until…I…Say!!” A woman’s voice said, punctuating each and every word with a slap to his face.

“Got it?” She said fiercely, grasping Arthur’s hair and yanking his head back painfully.

Arthur nodded mutely, too petrified to even make a sound.

“Good. Now… who are you?” she asked softly.

“Arthur. Arthur Weasley,” he answered, trembling.

“Okay, Arthur Weasley… Where is Albus Dumbledore?” she asked.

“I– I don’t know! I’ve never met him! My sons haven’t started school yet.” Arthur said nervously.

“Wrong answer.” The woman said furiously. “ _ Crucio!” _

__

Arthur screamed and struggled against his bonds so desperately the chair tipped over, sending him crashing to the floor, his bones feeling like they were on fire, pain stabbing into every part of him, burning, screaming under wave upon wave of agony.

The curse lifted, and Arthur shook violently, his face tear-streaked and reddened from where the witch had hit him. The relief was short-lived, however.

“What…Are…The…Order…planning?” The witch demanded, and Arthur felt every word as she viciously kicked at his ribs.

“I don’t know!” Arthur yelled desperately. “I don’t know anything!!”

“Liar.” The witch said in a dangerous voice.

Arthur braced himself for another round of the Cruciatus, knowing it was surely coming. But then the door reopened with a bang, making him jump.

“I’m in the middle of an interrogation!” The woman said furiously to someone Arthur couldn’t see.

“I’ll take over,” came the smooth reply. “The Dark Lord wants to see you.”

“As my lord wishes…” The woman cooed sweetly, slamming the door shut behind her.

Arthur was yanked upwards, as the man, whoever he was, heaved the chair upright again. He waited with bated breath for the torture to continue, for the  _ coup de gràce… _

But it didn’t come. Instead the blindfold was gently removed, and Arthur blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dim light of the room.

Then he saw who his interrogator was to be… slim, suave and smug as can be:  _ Lucius Malfoy. _

He was screwed.


	2. Screaming Infidelities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling from who's magical world I continue to draw inspiration. 
> 
> Thanks also to Hermione's Nook for running the fest this fic was written for. It's been a blast! xxx
> 
> And the biggest thanks of all to my wonderful friend and beta for this fic Gcgraywriter 💜💜💜

“I can save you some time, Lucius. I don’t know anything. I don’t work for Dumbledore.” Arthur said stubbornly. Something about Lucius Malfoy just brought out a contrary attitude in him and made his blood boil.

“I know,” Lucius said smoothly, circling him like the powerful predator that he was, and licking his lips.

“And you’re going to torture me anyway,” Arthur said flatly, resigned to his fate.

“Depends,” Lucius said softly, pausing his circling to stop in front of Arthur, planting his hands on the arms of the chair and studying his captive’s face intently.

“On?” Arthur said, a little unnerved. Lucius could be quite intimidating.

A smile curled Lucius’s lips.

“On how loudly you scream,” Lucius said, his voice barely more than a whisper as he pounced on his prey.

Lucius straddled his hips, his hands firmly grasping Arthur’s forearms as he looked down at his frightened face, those pale eyes glinting in the dim light.

“Wh—what are you--?” Arthur stammered as Lucius rocked back and forth and ground his hips against Arthur’s in agonising circles, Arthur’s cock already stirring in unsolicited primal want.

“Shhhh shhhh…” Lucius said, putting a finger to Arthur’s lips. “Prisoners don’t speak, remember? They only  _ scream. _ ”

Arthur swallowed hard and licked his dry lips, just catching the side of Lucius’s finger with his tongue. Lucius cocked his head, looking for all the world like a curious kitten. A filthy-minded kitten at that.

“Suck,” Lucius commanded softly, and Arthur hesitated, but did as he was bid, inviting Lucius’s finger into his mouth and swiping his tongue along the underside of it and then swirling around it, sucking hard, his teeth grazing Lucius’s smooth flesh as the Malfoy panted excitedly, watching Arthur with fascination.

“Very good,” Lucius said, softly, withdrawing his finger, now coated in Arthur’s saliva and tasting it for himself with one long swipe of his tongue.

Arthur panted, his breaths coming hot and heavy.  _ Merlin,  _ it was wrong, so wrong. He had a wife at home… but then Lucius ground his hips against Arthur again, his erection brushing Arthur’s belly and he groaned so needily as Lucius covered his mouth with his lips, his tongue slipping effortlessly inside as he searched and explored Arthur’s mouth, that talented tongue swirling across Arthur’s own… and he bucked against Lucius, craving more friction, more, so much more.

Lucius pulled back with a satisfied smile.

“Eager, are we?” he said, licking his swollen lips, as Arthur nodded, hating himself, but desperate, so desperate for more.

“What if I’ve changed my mind?” Lucius said coyly, sliding off Arthur’s lap and retreating back a pace or two.

Arthur panted,  _ no, he was so close. _

__

“Please.” He begged.

“Say it again,” Lucius said, coming a little closer.

“Please, Lucius. Please!” Arthur said desperately, his cock straining against his trousers.

Lucius’s lips curled into a smile, how he loved to hear Arthur beg for him, and only him.

He moved as if to straddle him again, and then thought better of it. He knelt down and reached for Arthur’s belt and unbuckled it, pulling it free of the loops of his jeans in one fluid motion before tossing it carelessly onto the floor. Arthur’s hips quivered in anticipation as Lucius reached for the button and zipper of his jeans, but he trailed his hands down Arthur’s legs instead, taking his time untying one shoelace and then the other, slipping off Arthur’s shoes one by one. And then slowly, so very slowly, peeling off Arthur’s socks and tossing them aside.

“Lucius, please,” Arthur begged again.

“Patience… all good things to those who wait,” Lucius said smugly, unbuttoning Arthur’s jeans and lowering his zipper agonisingly slowly. Arthur moaned having Lucius’s hand so close to his cock, teasing him. Lucius slowly slid Arthur’s jeans down his legs and then his underwear, letting the articles of clothing fall to the floor.

He stood and retreated a step, back to circling again, taking in every inch of Arthur Weasley’s length, erect and exposed before him.

“Please,” Arthur said for the fourth or fifth time.

Lucius nodded and dropped to his knees, kneeling between Arthur’s legs. He watched Arthur’s expressive face as he grasped his cock and caressed it softly, lovingly, before lowering his head and licking up the full length of the shaft, as Arthur gasped, his cock trembling at the feel of Lucius’s slick, sinful tongue.

Arthur moaned when Lucius’s tongue circled the tip of his cock, tasting him, slowly taking a little more into his mouth. He squirmed helplessly on the chair as his cock was enveloped by Lucius’s hot, wet mouth. He took his time taking in the entirety of Arthur’s cock, taking him inch by inch at a glacial pace, relishing the string of moans and breathy gasps elicited by the redhead.

Lucius swirled his tongue around his cock and Arthur bucked into his mouth, he was close, so close.  _ Scream for me Arthur,  _ Lucius thought wickedly, bobbing his head and sucking and swirling his tongue around his cock. Arthur gave a guttural groan and emptied himself into Lucius’s mouth, watching transfixed as he swallowed it all.

Lucius got gracefully to his feet, his own cock throbbing, begging for release. But not until he heard Arthur scream…

He circled around to the back of Arthur’s chair and leaned down, pausing when his lips were an inch from the man’s ear.

“Tell me something, Arthur.” He said softly, his silky voice sending a thrill of anticipation through Arthur’s veins. “What would you do if I were to untie you?”

“What do you mean?” Arthur said nervously.

Lucius watched a bead of sweat trickle from the base of Arthur’s hairline to below his collar, smirking with satisfaction. He loved having this effect on him.

“I mean… what would you  _ do _ ?” Lucius said innocently. “Disarm me? Fight your way through a dozen Death Eaters? Run home to that little wife of yours?”

“I—I don’t know.” Arthur stammered, as Lucius rolled his eyes. There were no wrong answers here, he wanted to say, there was just one answer in particular he wanted to hear more than the others.

“Or maybe I’m wrong…” Lucius murmured. “Maybe you like it here. Maybe you like being at my mercy,” he suggested, nibbling Arthur’s earlobe playfully. “Maybe… you would do whatever I told you to?” He said questioningly, trailing his tongue from just behind Arthur’s ear, along the curve of his neck, drawing a little gasp from him.

“Yes,” Arthur panted. “Whatever you… told me to.” He said as Lucius continued to lick and suck at his skin.

“Let’s see if you’re a man of your word,” Lucius said, watching him carefully. “ _ Diffindo, _ ” he muttered, the ropes that had bound Arthur falling to the floor.

He waited, but Arthur didn’t make a move.  _ Interesting,  _ Lucius thought.

“Stand up and take off your shirt,” Lucius ordered as Arthur stood immediately and obeyed, casting his shirt carelessly to the floor.

“Very good,” Lucius said softly. “Now come here.” He commanded.

Arthur obeyed, coming to stand meekly in front of him, the dim light of the room casting shadows across his freckled skin.

“Undress me,” Lucius said quietly. 

Arthur hesitated for the merest fraction of a moment, then quickly disrobed Lucius with fumbling fingers, sliding off his undershirt and watching with a muted gasp as Lucius’s silvery blond hair settled across his bare shoulders in a graceful wave. His hands moved to Lucius’s trousers, fumbling with the zipper as he slid them down Lucius’s legs. He paused, looking to him for confirmation before sliding his black underwear down too.

Lucius stepped delicately out of the garments that had pooled at his feet, meeting Arthur’s eyes, completely brazen and unashamed. And why should he be ashamed, Arthur thought, a little jealously. Lucius’s skin was like porcelain, flawless and perfect, a blank canvas that Arthur longed to mark, to claim for himself.

Arthur started forward, but Lucius raised his wand.

“Ah-ah,” he said sternly. “Wait.”

Arthur waited, licking his lips, which seemed to have suddenly gone dry at the sight of Lucius’s cock.

“Hmmm…  _ Lectulo. _ ” Lucius murmured, transfiguring the chair that had held Arthur into a soft bed with silken sheets.

Lucius took Arthur’s hand and drew him close, their cocks grazing each other’s flesh and sending sparks through their veins as Lucius claimed Arthur’s lips again and pushed him onto the bed, flopping beside him gracefully.

“Have you done this before?” Lucius asked, looking down at him hungrily.

“N-not with a man.” Arthur stammered nervously.

“Do you want to?” Lucius asked carefully.

Arthur slid a hand between them and trailed his fingers over Lucius’s cock for an answer, stroking it as he trailed kisses down Lucius’s bare chest.

“Very well,” Lucius said smoothly, his breath catching in his throat.

“ _ Illubrico. _ ” He murmured, directing his wand at Arthur and casting a lubrication spell. Lucius always came prepared.

He trailed a hand down Arthur’s chest, watching his face as he brought a finger slowly to Arthur’s entrance and slid it inside him. Arthur twitched a little as Lucius pushed his finger in as far as it would go, before removing it and sliding it in again, faster this time, drawing a little whimpering moan from Arthur as he curled his finger inside him, before adding a second finger and sliding them in and out of him. Arthur gasped as Lucius added a third finger, angling his fingers as he thrust them into Arthur hard, stroking his prostate and making Arthur gasp and buck his hips desperately.

Lucius withdrew his fingers and Arthur moaned, protesting the loss of contact immediately. He wouldn’t be complaining for very long, however. Lucius’s cock twitched in anticipation, already aching to be buried in Arthur Weasley’s tight little ass.

He positioned himself at Arthur’s entrance and slowly pushed in, inch after inch, until he was fully seated inside him.

“Lucius,” Arthur managed to gasp out.

_ Not enough,  _ Lucius thought with a smirk. He wouldn’t be satisfied until Arthur was screaming his name.

He pulled out in one swift, fluid motion, leaving Arthur moaning in want.

“Please, Lucius,” he begged, as the head of Lucius’s cock nudged teasingly at his hole.

“Please, what?” Lucius asked innocently, relishing every sound Arthur made.

“Please…  _ fuck me.”  _ Arthur begged in barely more than a whisper.

Lucius grinned. He wondered if it was the first time such a disgusting word had come from Arthur Weasley’s mouth.

“I can’t hear you,” Lucius said, feigning deafness as he nudged at his hole again.

“Fuck me! FUCK ME!” Arthur moaned, crying out as Lucius slid his full length into him again, harder this time.

Lucius retreated and then thrust into him again, beginning a steady rhythm that brought forth a sweet symphony of mingled moans and curses from Arthur’s mouth. He had such a filthy tongue and Lucius was loving every sinful word that fell from it.

“Faster… harder…” Arthur begged with a breathy moan, grinding his hips back against Lucius, craving the friction he so desperately needed.

Lucius grinned,  _ this  _ was what he wanted, Arthur Weasley begging for him. He sped up his thrusts, slamming home harder and faster with each one, Arthur’s tight, wet heat enveloping his cock as the redhead moaned Lucius’s name, his body covered in a sheen of glistening sweat as he writhed beneath him, begging for more. He looked wrecked, utterly disgraceful.

“Look at you, begging for my cock like some three-sickle-whore…” Lucius said, enthralled by the sight of himself pistoning in and out of Arthur’s tight hole. “You’re a disgrace to the name of wizard…” Lucius murmured ecstatically. “Say it.” He ordered breathlessly.

“I’m a disgrace…” Arthur panted. “A disgrace to the name of wizard.” He said, crying out with a moan that reverberated deliciously off the walls of the room as Lucius came, emptying himself inside him. He collapsed against Arthur a moment later, utterly spent.

Lucius rested his head against Arthur’s chest, allowing him to play with the tendrils of his long, pale blond hair as he caught his breath. They wouldn’t have long to rest, however. A fist pounded on the door, and Lucius raised his head, his grey eyes instantly alert and wary.

“Lucius, finish up the interrogation quickly!” Dolohov’s voice called. “The bloody Order are breaking through the wards!”

“Be there in a minute!” Lucius called back, turning to Arthur. “Get dressed, quickly,” he said, rolling off the bed and starting to tug his own clothes back on.

Arthur watched that flawless body being covered up again with a sigh as he tugged his own robes back on.

“What are you going to do?” Arthur asked, as Lucius, now fully clothed, drew his wand and approached the door.

“What I have to,” Lucius said, flicking his hair over his shoulder with dramatic flair.

Arthur looked deep into those grey eyes and claimed Lucius’s luscious lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth with a little moan.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Lucius said with a smirk when they broke apart.

“No,” Arthur admitted. “I’ll be back for more of  _ this. _ ” He declared as they listened to the sound of fighting coming from the corridor outside.

“I know you will,” Lucius smirked, transfiguring the bed back into a chair before he forgot. “When that door opens, hit me. Hit me hard.” Lucius told him quietly.

“What?” Arthur said uncomprehendingly.

“This looks better if it’s an escape attempt,” Lucius said with a wry smile.

The door burst open a few moments later, admitting a handful of Auror members who entered just in time to see Arthur Weasley slug Lucius Malfoy in the jaw, dropping him to the floor.

“Thank  _ Merlin  _ you’re here!” Arthur exclaimed, allowing Remus Lupin to escort him from the room, as Sirius Black snarled and advanced on Lucius.

“No time, Black. Move out!” Moody ordered.

“I’ll see you soon, Arthur Weasley. Soon!” Lucius called after him triumphantly. He always had possessed a certain flair for the dramatic.


	3. No Place for Disgrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters or Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling from who's magical world I continue to draw inspiration. 
> 
> Thanks also to Hermione's Nook for running the fest this fic was written for. It's been a blast! xxx
> 
> And the biggest thanks of all to my wonderful friend and beta for this fic Gcgraywriter 💜💜💜

_ 3 _ _ rd _ _ of August 1992 _

Lucius spied the familiar red hair in the crowd and allowed a smile to curve his lips. What fun it would be to surprise him. They routinely met during work hours for short bursts of passionate fucking. It was all the more exciting for them to carry out their amorous activities in the lift at the Ministry because anyone could walk in and see them. Lucius loved their daring escapades. It was all the more impressive for the fact that they’d kept their relationship hidden from everyone for nearly eleven years. Although Arthur believed Perkins was becoming suspicious. The notion was absurd of course. Lucius had confunded the old man that many times, he was unlikely to ever be suspicious of anything ever again.

But this was a public place, a bookshop no less, and Lucius found he couldn’t resist.

“Arthur Weasley.” He exclaimed in a loud drawl that drew many an eye to them.

“Lucius,” Arthur said with a nod, meeting his gaze.

“Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. Still working in that dead-end little rat hole you call a department?” He said scathingly.

“Well, I’m out of the office most days. All these raids on Dark Wizards, you understand.” Arthur said daringly.

“Oh, I understand.” Lucius drawled. “You’re a complete and utter  _ disgrace  _ to the name of wizard,” he said tauntingly, his lip curling.

“We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard,” Arthur said, fighting to keep himself from smiling. “Children, outside,” he added stiffly.

When they had gone, he and Lucius slipped quietly to a back room that served as the office to the manager of the small shop.

“Disgraceful.” Arthur murmured, looking him up and down.

“Completely.” Lucius agreed, abandoning all pretence and pulling him into a searing kiss. 


End file.
